


In The Pursuit of Self Inflicted Misery

by DisturbingBeauty



Series: Hurt Me Harder [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Longer, Longing, Missing someone, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingBeauty/pseuds/DisturbingBeauty
Summary: Chat Noir is breaking his heart as he watches Marinette tear herself apart over a mistake. He almost wishes he didn't kiss her.





	

Adrien Agreste doesn't know what he's doing here, especially while he's dressed in skin tight leather and cat ears. He tells himself he needs to see her, because they were still technically friends, and she was no where to be seen at school. And besides, as Chat he doesn't have to be polite and talk to her parents, something he doesn't quite feel like doing, as Chat, he wont have to smile and ask her what's wrong. Though he's quite curious as to what is wrong. His green eyes peek into her room through the window he used to climb through for their midnight adventures and talks. A sense of want covers him in a blanket and he shakes it off quickly, not wanting to have to deal with the fact that he was nothing but a mistake to her. 

Though, that thought didn't help soothe him. 

He watched as she climbs into her room, face red and nose scrunched in aggravation. He watched as she glared at the pictures on her walls, and watched as her eyes caught sight of one. Her annoyance was gone in a snap, replaced with something darker, sadder, as if it pained her to see whatever she was looking at. Marinette didn't even bother to look out her window to see the black cat before she started crying, her breath coming short and hands pulling at her hair. This was not the right time to notice her hair was free from pigtails, and he almost smiled at the way she looked, dressed in an overly-sized sweater with her hair down. She looked almost cute, if it wasn't for the fact the rivers were coming from her eyes. 

He almost didn't see it, nor hear her, as he turned around, trying to stop himself from rushing in there to gather her up in his arms. His heart was being strangled and Adrien didn't know why, but he could've sworn she looked right at him before she whispered, "I'm so sorry, kitty." 

\---------------------------------------  
Marinette came to school, which would've been a good thing, but she looked as if someone had sucked out every character trait that makes Marinette Marinette and left a hollow shell of sadness. 

Although, she could be totally normal and it's just Adrien who is absolutely no where near his naturally suave self. In fact, the blonde had been zoned out during the lesson 4 times since it started, and on top of that, had been tardy to class all day, all because the pigtailed haired girl refused to leave his thoughts. A small part, and Adrien felt ashamed for admitting this to himself and later, Plagg, but he wished he hated her. Everything about her, that the sound of her laugh hadn't made his stomach erupt in butterflies but instead made bile rise to his throat. That her touch hadn't turned him bright red, that his lips hadn't felt tingly after they touched hers, that she simply wasn't the only thing he thought about, in fact he wished he hadn't thought about her at all. 

Bad memories, such as when she tried to apologize but he darted away, were replaced with good ones, mostly, like the ones where she made him his black and green scarf or where they fell asleep, limbs entangled, as they laid on the floor. He thinks those hurt the most, because they make him happy, the thought of her made him gush like a kid in front of his favorite superhero. 

He wishes he would've stayed away from beautiful girl, who's eyes shone with determination, face flushed red when he was a little too close, lip was bitten when they were nose to nose, laugh was loud and nervous when he flirted. 

Dammit! Why are girls so confusing, he viewed them as her liking him, Chat Noir, back. He was wrong, his thoughts drifted to their post kiss, how the smile of bliss was wiped from her face and her face looked regretful, and the first words she said was,  
"Why?" Then her eyes watered and before she could stutter out an apology, he sighed.  
"I am so sorry, Princess, I wont bother you again." 

She had called his name, and he hadn't turned around. 

So why did he feel the need to see her, at 3 in the morning. Plagg was grumpy, muttering about how his love needed a sleep schedule. 

Chat Noir jumped from building to building until he reached the bakery, landing on her patio. He entered her room, only to notice she wasn't here. His ears twitched, picking up the sound of breaths, rushed and going faster as her heart rate increased. Chat freaked momentarily until the girl awoken, eyes red as if she'd fallen asleep crying. Her hands clutched a plushie to her chest, one that looked familiar but he hadn't had time to really look at it because a light was turned on and breath was sucked in. 

The doll fell from her hands, only now did he notice it was of him. 

"Chat?" Marinette called, her eyes trained on him. Adrien forced a chuckle from himself, as he walked towards her, "I just came to check on you, princess." He placed a hand on top of her head, scratching her scalp as the girl let out a hum of relief. Then she jumped back, realization settling in. 

"I'm sorry." The words tumbled from her mouth and Chat swallowed his need to run away from her words, everything, to a place where Mari would love him. 

"Marinette, it's okay, you don't have to apologize for your feelings." He smiled softly, before looking at the clock on her dresser, "get some sleep, okay." 

Marinette nodded, laying down. He walked to the patio, about to leave when she called, 

"I never knew I break myself falling for you." 

Chat flushed and bit back his affection, she hadn't meant it. The look in her eyes from the other day was evidence enough, besides Adrien was tired of wearing his heart on his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this because I'm technically supposed to be working on my Spanish homework.


End file.
